


A Complicated Question

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, threesomes are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Shingo and Nakai have a very important question for Tsuyoshi.(Written November 2010.)





	

Tsuyoshi is sitting in the break room, reading a magazine and minding his own business, when his oldest and youngest bandmates suddenly plop themselves down on the couch on either side of him.  
  
"We have a question for you, Tsuyopon," Shingo says, taking his arm. Nakai takes his other arm and starts fiddling with his fingers distractedly. "We've been talking it over, but we really need your opinion."  
  
Tsuyoshi looks from one bandmate to the other apprehensively, the magazine still draped precariously on his knees. "Okay. What's the problem?"  
  
Nakai looks him over. "How much do you weigh?"  
  
Tsuyoshi blinks at the odd question. "About 55 kilograms."  
  
Shingo nods thoughtfully. "And I'm 72, and Leader is about 50..."  
  
"That rules out you being on the top," Nakai says. "I can't handle that much weight."  
  
"Top?" Tsuyoshi glances at Nakai. The question goes ignored.  
  
"But I don't _wanna_ be on the bottom," Shingo replies petulantly. "Can't we be on our sides?"  
  
It's Nakai's turn to look petulant. "But then I'd have to face away. Tsuyoshi'd have to do all the work." He nudges Tsuyoshi. "You wouldn't want that, right?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Besides," Nakai continues blithely, wiggling Tsuyoshi's pinky finger, "You can still have his ass if you're on the bottom, it just takes a little more work."  
  
"I-- _what?_ " Tsuyoshi blinks rapidly as the topic of the conversation abruptly dawns on him. "Hang on--"  
  
"That's true..." Shingo brightens considerably. "Or Tsuyopon and I could be standing. You'd lie on the edge of the bed, he'd lean over you, and I'd lean over him."  
  
Tsuyoshi's brain grinds to a halt at the sudden image, cutting off any protests he might have been about to make.  
  
"Could work." Nakai taps his chin thoughtfully. "Kinda difficult for a first attempt, though."  
  
"Yeah, we _are_ seducing him, I guess that's probably too much to ask for right away." Shingo sighs. "Threesomes are complicated."  
  
"There's always a second round," Nakai points out cheerfully. "I've got tomorrow off."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll be on the bottom." Shingo turns to Tsuyoshi. "So anyway, our question is, do you want to go out to dinner first or eat in? I'm all for going out to eat, but Nakai thinks we should be all sentimental and make you dinner first."  
  
"Hey, less distance between dinner and bed that way. Whaddya think, Tsuyoshi?"  
  
Tsuyoshi finds himself pinned between two expectant gazes. Amazingly, the first thought that crosses his mind is _I don't think I'm going to be able to eat much of anything_ followed shortly by _Isn't the person being seduced not supposed to know about it?_ "Eat in?" he manages.  
  
"Great! We'll come over at six." Shingo grins, hopping up from the couch. Nakai pats Tsuyoshi's knee. "Don't wear yourself out before then," he advises, and follows after Shingo.  
  
Tsuyoshi stares down at the magazine he'd been reading. It's suddenly going to be a very long day.


End file.
